Star Star Star
by oxytocin
Summary: Spock reflects on his love for Jim. Inspired by the song Star Star Star by SNSD. K/S


_I can't do anything_  
_I love you as much as the stars, stars, stars, stars_  
_I came for you to find you, you're that far shining star_  
_Stars, stars, stars, no matter what I say_  
_I really can't express myself_

Jim is breathtakingly beautiful as he lies in Spock's arms.

Spock did not know that the presence of sunlight enhanced a person's beauty, but it certainly was the case with Jim.

The early morning light poured in through the windows, washing their bodies in a warm glow. (Though, to Spock, Jim always shone with a light that sometimes was so brilliant that, even though Vulcans are never speechless, left him without adequate words.) A slight breeze trickled into the room, blowing the curtains lazily.

Jim's breath came and went in little flutters that tickled Spock's chest. The idea of running his hand through Jim's hair occurred to Spock, but he did not want to awaken Jim. It had been some time since the captain had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

Spock settled for pulling his arm tighter around Jim. Jim moved in his sleep, nuzzling in face into Spock's side. The corners of Spock's mouth twitched.

Spock took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift.

Jim was so many things to him, most of them unnamed (it made sense, as Jim was the most fascinating thing he knew). They were notions that would flit through Spock's mind, tantalizing his curiosity before settling inside his heart to rest.

For example, the way a simple glance from Jim would send a tingling sensation through his spine was intriguing. How Jim's eyes could hold different meanings, sparkling with happiness or darkening with lust. Jim had once conveyed to him that he read Spock mostly through the emotion that could not escape his eyes. Spock had smiled inwardly, knowing that Jim's unusually blue eyes were one of Spock's favorite things about his captain.

Or the playfulness of Jim's attitude. The intent of the often flippant nature of humans was something that had eluded Spock early on, but with Jim it was something he came to relax in. Jim's jokes, most of them obviously unsuitable for matured audiences, released the tension in the atmosphere, not only for Spock but for others as well. And the way that Jim would sometimes mischievously look Spock over, smirking, would make Spock's blood rush to his face, but they were exchanges he took great pleasure in.

But most of all, it was Jim's smile that most often created that familiar warmth that pooled around in his chest. Jim's smile was a grin that lit up his entire face, making his happiness as clear as day. Spock relished in the fact that that true grin was reserved for him.

To say Jim's smile was dazzling was a gross understatement. It was brilliant, like a sun in it's own. Spock mused, realizing that the many thing he identfied with Jim were also associated with the sun.

Jim was his own sun.

Jim shifted again, pressing himself as close as possible to Spock.

Heat curled around Spock's stomach.

He knew that Jim was aware of his unyielding love, but Spock often found himself wondering if Jim knew the full extent of his devotion.

Occasionally, Spock would allow himself to wish he could fully convey his unfaltering love.

His way of life was completely excepted, but he did acknowledge there were setbacks when it came to relationships, especially with humans.

_I love you as much as the stars._

The breeze picked up a little, softly rustling through Jim's hair. Spock could feel Jim's heart beating quietly. He concentrated on his own, until his heart fell into time with Jim's.

_I came for you to find you, you're that far shining star._

Jim was everything to Spock. Indisputably, irrefutably, irrevocably. He was the sun that shone so brightly in Spock's life that there was nothing Spock could do but bask in it's glow, and _love_.

He would love Jim every second for the rest of his life.

Slowly, Jim's eyes flickered open. He blinked a few times, before shifting carefully.

Spock's breath quickened as Jim looked up, directly into Spock's eyes.

And then Jim _smiled._

And Spock knew...that Jim saw right through him. Spock knew that to Jim, his emotions, suppressed as they were, were written plainly across his face.

Jim pressed his lips to Spock's. Their eyes closed, eyelashes brushing against each other's cheeks.

_I love you as much as the stars._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Another songfic. ^^  
This time it's Star Star Star by SNSD. I love this song very much, the piano is very beautiful and relaxing, and the girls' singing is gorgeous, and while the translation of the lyrics are a bit more angsty than this fic, I still thought it could sort of apply. :D  
Oh, and obviously they're on Earth, just fyi. xD  
I hope I did alright with writing from Spock's POV. I actually enjoyed using the full extent of my vocabulary. ^o^


End file.
